grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Drunk Patrick
A hopeless drunk who is good friends with Anfri Hubris. Early Life Born in Ireland, but grew up in London, Patrick was once a hardworking man in the office. However he loved to drink alcohol often being drunk and soon this lead to a lifestyle of being an alcoholic known as Drunk Patrick and fired from his job. At this point he was living in his car and one night while on one of his drunken binge he drove his car and killed a couple. Managing to evade arrest he ran to Grasmere Valley and began living in squalor apartment while he attempts to take over the running of the pub Ze Pub ''believing his credential to run such an establishment is due to his love of strong drink. Most see him as a wreck and a hopeless drunk who is a rather pathetic figure. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from the first Volume. Volume 3 He is seen with his good friend Anfri Hubris who is a drug addict at Club Flamingo while Daniel Bridge, Brenda Bridge and Edward Bridge are there for their meal. Drunk Patrick as usual is drunk and it seems like ''Ze Pub, Club Flamingo is a place he loves to frequent. Volume 10 He is at the Town Hall when the Mafia strike and the town are trying to figure who they are before they take out the entire town. In the end however it turns out to just be the game of Mafia meaning no one was hurt and that everyone had a great time. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Drunk Patrick is noted to be among those with Jamie O'Flaghan vomiting in the streets for excessive drinking Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 17 During when Hank Boer leading the improv version of Planet Battles in the cinema after the cinema screen, broke, Drunk Patrick is seen laughing hysterically when Hank gets all his troop to run around during the performance. He is also seen during the Town Hall meeting to try and find the solution to get enough money for improvements for the town which was highlighted with the cinema screen, Drunk complains that Mariath Le Briosse who is seen as their only hope for the money as being a mean woman who calls him a dirty drunk. James Dontos II hearing this says she has a point. He also is the only one who turns up to Dr. Brush's teeth wash trying to raise money for the town. Due to his alcohol abuse his teeth is in dire need of cleaning and he has no money for him to which despite his mouth being disgusting, Dr Brush decides to clean it. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #46 Tale of Jim Bond When a bomb goes off with Jim Bond near the police station, it is reported by Jill Hickey on the news that Drunk Patrick believe it is the end of the world. #96-100 What Christmas Means #96 Tale of David Braxton David Braxton is asking around what the real meaning of Christmas is. When he gets to Drunk Patrick he declares its all about getting drunk. Harvey Robinson who is nearby sarcastically remarks that all this time he thought it was about Jesus. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules He is seen at Ze Pub wanting to get drunk and drink it up when it is announced by Julian Jules that the town will be hit by an earthquake. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie Drunk Patrick is at Ze Pub and is seen delighted that he is getting free drinks.